Another Saiyan
by 51Lorene
Summary: As everyone was having a great time in town, then an unexpected arrive from what seems to be the last female saiyan comes to get revenge against Goku. As she tells about her past, we get to know why she came to Earth. But is there something she doesn't want to tell her new friends? But what is really going on and is there something between her and Trunks?


_**Long before Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta, the home world of the saiyan raise. A couple on plant Vegeta were running to a pod station. The man and women ran while guards chased right after them. They ran through open doors and the man pushed a button. The doors closed shut and the guards had no way getting in. The women had something tinny in her arms. She looked up at her husband as he looked at the baby saiyan in his wife's arms. It was a baby girl that had dark black hair. The couple were so young. The man put his hand on his daughters head. The women began to have tears in her eyes. She used one of her hands to put on her husbands shoulder. "You don't have to go through with this. We can still leave together, all three of us." Her husband kissed her on the forehead with a smile. He hugged her and whispered with a soft tone voice.**_

"_**Don't worry about it Tara, we will be together all three of us. I won't be long, I promise. I just have to do one thing, to help Bardock with one last mission that Frieza ordered us to do." He let go of Tara. **_

"_**Then why do we have to leave plant Vegeta right now?" Her husband sighed.**_

"_**Because Bardock thinks Frieza is going to destroy plant Vegeta." Tara's eyes grew big in shock. "Now go and leave. Take you and our daughter and leave here. Go in that pod and go to a near by plant. Now is you're only chance to escape before anyone sees you." Tara shook her head in an agreement. Tara ran as the door of the pod slid open. She got in with her daughter still in her arms. She pushed a button; the pod door closed and flew off into space. Her husband just kept on looking at the sky where he last saw the pod that his family was in. The doors went flying open with at least 20 guards. The man turned to look at them. The guards aim their weapons at him. "Don't even dare to shoot at me. I am part of Frieza's men. So let me through." He yelled at them. The guards moved out of the way. The man walked past them. He ran all the way to where Bardock and the rest of his team were waiting for him. They left to a near by plant. Bardock and the team destroyed the people of the plant and were ready to sell it to Frieza. Suddenly out of no where, a swarm of men of Frieza showed up. They shot all of the Bardock's teammates. Bardock was shocked to be the only to survive. Tara's husband was bleeding to death. "Caption… please come… here." Bardock ran to his side. Bardock notice his wound in the chest next to his heart. "I no… caption. But I… uh it… hurts so much. You… know that… you have to… warn every one on… planet Vegeta. Uhh go! Please pro…mise me that… you will… defeat Frieza…" His eyes closed as he had his last breath. Bardock stands up on his feet. **_

"_**I Promise you my friend that I will let planet Vegeta know what's happened. No one else is going to die or parish. Frieza is mine and he is going down for all the saiyans." Bardock looked at all of his teammates body's on the ground. "One day, real soon were going to meet again old friends." Bardock flew back to planet Vegeta. He tried to warn everyone about Frieza's plan and no one listened to him. Bardock felt a big power coming from were all the new borne's were at. He ran in the direction that it was coming from. As he got closer, the power lifted away and vanished. He notices what he was looking at, his new son Kakarot. He looked just like Bardock with the black hair. No doubt that was his son with the tail and all. Kakarot cried his eyes out, even though a new born saiyan wasn't supposed to cry as a baby. Bardock shook his head. "For get about this, you're weak and you don't have any of these powers." Bardock ran in the opposite direction. 'Frieza, I'm coming for you just you wait and see.' Bardock flew in the air. Frieza was in his ship. All of a sudden a bunch of his hench men were slottered. Frieza hated Bardock for being so harsh. Frieza got up on his feet and exited his space ship.**_

_**Back at the hospital, the doctor looked at some papers. The monster that had purple skin had a grin expression. "Come here boy, look at this." His assistant looked at the paper. **_

"_**Is that the last one for today boss?" The purple monster nods his head.**_

"_**We need to send a new born to plant Earth to kill everyone on it and capture it." They both looked at Kakarot with him crying. They walked up to where he was laying. "It's Bardock's son huh. Well isn't that remarkable, you will grow up and be a warrior just like you're old man." The purple monster smiled. He grabbed Kakarot and put him in a pod. "Counting from 3…2…1…" Kakarot in the space pod left plant Vegeta and headed toward plant Earth.**_

_**Back to Bardock and Frieza. "This is it Frieza!" Frieza pointed his finger up and a black and red, dark evil energy ball, the size bigger then plant Vegeta. "This is for all the people we killed in you're name. This is it Frieza, this is the end!" Bardock throse a power blast at Frieza. The power blast got closer and closer to Frieza. With on flick of the finger, Frieza evil energy ball was throne toward Bardock. Bardock's move vanished in Frieza's big dark ball. Bardock was shocked, that there was no where for him to hide or doge Frieza's attack. Frieza's blast hit Bardock toward planet Vegeta.**_

_**Kakarot was still sleeping in the pod. 'Kakarot, my son, (Kakarot opened his eyes) thank you for helping me. You were right, it wasn't too late. I wish I had the chance to hold you in my arms when I had the chance. Good bye, my son.' Bardock smiled with seeing a vision of his son going against Frieza. "Kakarot." He whispered. Bardock still had a smile on his face. He yelled, "Kakarot!" while his body disappeared with plant Vegeta and everyone else. Bardock yell was the last thing you can hear that came from a saiyan. **_

_**Time has past since that day. Kakarot landed on plant Earth and an old man named Gohan found Kakarot in the woods. Gohan named the alien boy Goku. Goku was a very nice boy. One day, his grandpa Gohan died by Goku turning into a giant ape by the full moon. As Goku got older, he met new people like master youshy, Bulma, Krillin and some other friends. Goku even battled people in the marshal arts tournaments as well and King Piccolo. He even married his child hood sweetheart Chichi. They have two boy's, Gohan the oldest and Goten the youngest. Prince Vegeta was able to survive the day plant Vegeta got destroyed. He married Bulma and they have a son and daughter. Their names are Trunks the oldest and Bulla the youngest. Goku son Gohan married Videl and they had a daughter named Pan. **_

_**Now it's present time. **_

_**Goku and his family and friends were enjoying a wonderful day in town. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everything was as normal as any day on Earth. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Trunks were all around piles of food. They were eating anything they could get their hands on. After plate after plate, the piles of dirty dishes were staking. Chichi put her hands on her hips. "What are we going to do with you saiyans? You guys eat nonstop and who is going to have to pay for that." The five of them stopped eating and looked at her. Goku swallowed his food down.**_

"_**Come on Chichi. Give us a break we are starving. Bulma can pay for it." Goku smiled. Bulma sighed and began to laugh. Everyone else joined in along with her as the five saiyans finished up eating. Goku got up out of his seat and stretched out his arms. He patted his stomach. "Wow, I'm full." Everyone burst out laughing, and even Goku was laughing as well. All of a sudden a big yell came from nowhere. Everyone stopped laughing and was looking around to see who yelled. A young woman suddenly appeared in front of Goku. She was in a fighting position.**_

_**She whispered underneath her breath "I found you". She punched Goku in the chest while yelling "Kakarot!" Goku went flying through the air, as he crashed into a tall building. Everyone was on their feet shocked for what they just witness. Goten made a fist and walked in front of the invader. **_

_**He had a grin on his face as he looked her in the eyes. "You know that wasn't nice." She has a smile curved in the corner of her lip. Goten was surprised to see that evil smile on her face. The woman had anger in her eyes as hate flow in her veins. She ran and grabbed his arm. She was faster then him by far. The woman through Goten into a glass window, that wasn't far from where Goku was punched into. She notices Vegeta and Gohan, as they transformed in front of her. She looked at them back and forth. They were about to attack her, till she kicked Vegeta in the head and transported behind Gohan. She kicked Gohan in the back. Gohan went flying in the air. Vegeta fell hard on the crone creak ground as a big hole was made. The woman had her back toward every one else. The woman started to laugh with an evil tone. She smiled and turned to face Trunks. Trunks was making sure everyone was behind him, still looking at the person that is messing up their nice day. Trunks started to slowly pose in his fighting position. The woman smiled, as in an instant she transformed into a super saiyan. Trunks was impressed but showed no emotion. Vegeta moved his head so that he can see what was going on. Vegeta became shocked when he realized something about the woman.**_

_**Vegeta yelled "Do not hurt her Trunks!" Trunks face his father, and then back at the woman.**_

_**Trunks made a face. 'Why father? She hurt you and our friends. She needs to pay for what she did. What so special about this woman? How can she become a super saiyan? Fine I won't hurt her, but im still going to ask her a few questions.' Trunks smiled. "Fine father, I won't hurt her. But doesn't mean I can't ask some questions." She turned her head and closed her eye's.**_

"_**I rather not." She flew in front of Trunks. She winked as she blew him a kiss. Trunks blinked, as he opened his eyes, she kicked him out of her way. Vegeta sighed as he was trying to get up from a powerful hit. Pan wanted to help them out since the opponent is a female. Chichi started to get mad with the woman.**_

"_**Okay it's my turn to help them." Pan smiled. The woman smiled with excitement. Before Pan flew an inch Chichi grabbed Pan's hand. She looked down at her granddaughter and smiled. Chichi let go of her grasp. Chichi began to stomp all the way as her face was facing the mystery person. Chichi yelled at the top of her lungs.**_

"_**Why the heck do you come and destroy our happy day together. You're hot temper, you're mad, you even through my husband into the building and even my two sons. You're not being fair winning this way, you're hurting people." The woman walked a few steps closer to Chichi. They look each other in the eyes.**_

"_**What gives you the right to say that? I bet you never lost you're family and wasn't able to see them again. Im not hurting people, im getting revenge for the person who hurt me and my family. I might be hot tempered, I might seem mad, but it's Kakarot's fault for **__**killing my father!**__**" Everyone flew back to see them looking at Chichi talking to this invader. Goku grabbed Chichi's arm and pulled her close to him. **_

_**Goku yelled "What the hell was that for and my name isn't Kakarot its Goku." The woman giggled and then burst out laughing. She smiled at Goku.**_

"_**Yeah is that so, then of course it is since you be trade you're brethrens!" The women looked as young as Goten and Trunks. She had dark black hair as a saiyan is suppose to look like. She was wearing Earth clothing even if this was her first time on Earth.**_

"_**Well if you know my name then why don't I know you're name?" The women cross her arms, while having her eye's closed with a smile as her expression. **_

"_**It's true you don't know me, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear story's about you. How rude of me you all probable want to know who I am and why im here. Let me introduce my self, my name is Trixie and im a super saiyan." Everyone was shocked except for Vegeta. **_

"_**Then why are you here?" Everyone looked at Vegeta having his arms cross while he was looking at Trixie. They all looked back at Trixie as she began to laugh.**_

"_**Well actually it's a funny story, prince Vegeta." Trixie smiled. Everyone started to get confused.**_

"_**Amuse me." They stared at each other. Goku started to scratch his head.**_

"_**Um excuse me but how do you guys know each other?"**_

"_**Yeah father how do you know this woman?" Trunks asked. Vegeta closed his eyes.**_

"_**Hey this woman has a name thank you very much." Trixie huffed.**_

"_**Well son, I don't blame Kakarot for not remembering since at the time he was a baby. But this woman, I mean Trixie was relative to a person that helped Goku's father before he and planet Vegeta got destroyed by Frieza."**_

"_**My grandfather was a nor bal man." Vegeta made a fist.**_

"_**Why the hell did you come here any ways?" Trixie closed her eyes, she opened them with revenge written all over them as she pointed at Goku.**_

"_**Because you killed my father!" She laughed to her self. "You probable don't remember do you? Let me redouge your memories, a long time ago back when it was our last day before our home planet Vegeta perished. My mother at the time was just an infant when my grand father lost his life." Trixie closed her eyes. "But right before his life was taken away from him, he was helping um… Goku's father with their last mission from Frieza." Trixie sighed. "They all lost their lives and planet Vegeta as well. But right before planet Vegeta got destroyed, my mother and grandmother were some how able to leave planet Vegeta with a space pod. They landed on a random planet that had these little creechers that called it their home world. They were shorter then us but they new how to talk and speak the way we do. They took them in and shortly about 16 years later my mother had me. Yes she was young, but she fell in love with my father." Goten put his fist under his chin.**_

"_**That's a beautiful story, but does you're parents know where you are."**_

"_**Maybe or maybe not, anyways that's not the end. I never met my father." Bulma walked up to Trixie.**_

"_**Really! That's so sad." Pan got up from her seat.**_

"_**I wouldn't last one day not being able to see my papa or grandpa." Vegeta huffed.**_

"_**Let her finish her story, I don't want to wait all day talking about how you're going to miss you're fathers."**_

"_**And you don't?!" Vegeta looked over at Trunks.**_

"_**Of course I do, but im not going to cry about it. I'm an alit warrior." Goku sighed. 'Vegeta, we both know that's a lie. Back on planet Namek, before I became a super saiyan, you told that you missed your father. Right before you died you cried about telling me to defeat Frieza for you. For the men who died in his hands, for my father and mother, and also you're father as well.' Goku laughed. 'You'll never change Vegeta.' Goku smiled. "Come on women finish you're story."**_

"_**Any ways, 10 years had past and I was going to meet my father for the first time. But unfortunately my mother and grandmother became very ill. We didn't know what happened at the time but I now know what cause it." Bulma leaned closer to Trixie.**_

"_**What kind if disease was it?" Trixie looked Bulma in the eyes. Her voice was calm and normal.**_

"_**It was a disease that attacks the heart. I thought since we were super saiyans nothing bad could harm us and I was dead wrong." Bulma leaned back and sighed.**_

"_**Goku had the same thing happen to him but we had an antidote and it saved his life."**_

_**Trixie smiled.**_

"_**It's okay, death doesn't bother me, its something we can never control." Krillin leaned back in his chair.**_

"_**Well we had the dragon ball's to solve our problems but their gone for good." Trixie looked down at the table.**_

"_**I see." Trunks made a grin and a fist. Trunks pushed the chair back that made Krillin fall back words. Trunks face Trixie.**_

"_**Sorry about that, continue with the story." She smiled at Trunks. **_

"_**Nothing much happened after that, they past away and I was all alone. It's weird you know, living on you're own bye yourself, it's hard." Trixie looked up at the sky. She smiled while see the vision of what she wishes her and her parents were together. "But I didn't lose hope quit yet. Before my mother past away, she told me where I could find my father. When I found the planet that he lived on I thought I was going to meet with my last family member. Except I was to late, when I landed on the planet, I asked the people if they new where my father was. They weren't happy when I told them who my father was. But they new I was never evil as he was. They were sad for me and told me what happened to my father. They told me my father was killed by his own brethren of the saiyan race. They said the man who killed my father was none other then Kakarot, my fathers arch enemies. All I felt at that moment was hate and revenge flew through my vanes. They told me where I could find him and that he was here on planet Earth. It took me time to get here since my ship was slow and out of date. I was able to have time to think about things. When I closed in on planet Earth, all I wanted was revenge." Trixie made a fist as remembering these horrible memories. Goku started to really get confused. He got up out of his seat and took a few steps closer to her.**_

"_**Hold on Trixie, this would make more sense if you could tell us who you're father was." Trixie put her hands on her hips.**_

"_**For real, you still don't remember!"**_

"_**Sorry I don't." Trixie sighed.**_

"_**Fine ill tell you, my father's name was Broly." Goku was in complete shock.**_

"_**What!" Trunks blink a couple of times.**_

"_**Wow now I can totally see it" Vegeta laughed.**_

"_**I new it, so you are princess Trixie." Trixie turned her head in the opposite direction rather then facing them.**_

_**Back at Vegeta and Bulma's house, everyone one was staring at Trixie, except for Vegeta who had his eyes closed with a weird smile. Everyone was being quiet, except for Krillin who got up and walked up to Trunks. Krillin whispered "Hey Trunks can I speak to you for a second."**_

"_**Hmm sure, what's up?" Trunks leaned closer to Krillin so that no one else could hear them. Trixie was looking at Goku and Vegeta back and forth. **_

"_**Hey Trunks did you notice when Trixie first attacked us, that she has a thing for you?" Trunks started to blush and turned his gays to Trixie.**_

"_**What do you mean Krillin?" Krillin sighed.**_

"_**Come on man don't tell me you didn't even notes it. I'm saying out of all the super saiyans in this room, she attacked every single one but you. I also saw her blow you a kiss to and don't for get that you're the one who made me fall out of my chair." Krillin made a fist and trying to control his anger. Trunks pretend to seem as he is thinking about what Krillin was telling him about, even though he already new it. Vegeta on the other hand was at his last straw with the quit treatment feeling in the room and broke the silence. Vegeta leaned his back against the wall, as he cross his arms on his chest. **_

"_**Hey Trixie, you probable don't know this, but if you were able to go back to you're father when he was alive, he would have killed you. He can't control his anger toward Goku." Trixie looked down at her lap.**_

"_**I knew my father was evil in so many ways, but he is family and I don't care." Trixie smiled at Vegeta. Vegeta huffed at Trixie.**_

"_**I guess that leads us with no choice." He walked up to Trixie and looked her in the eyes. "Since I don't sense any evil in you, you can stay here if you want, but if you could do something for me in return." Trixie's expression on her face was sad.**_

"_**Um thank you. But what do I have to do in return?" Vegeta starts to smile.**_

"_**I want you to train with me." Trunks starts to really get angry as his teeth start to tighten together.**_

_**Trunks yelled "I thought I was you're training partner." Vegeta faced Trunks.**_

"_**Be quit boy, you are my training partner, but Trixie might be that extra boost to make me even stronger. Goku even notice that she is stronger then him as well." Goku put his hand on Trunks shoulder and nod his head with agreeing with Vegeta. Vegeta closed his eyes and said with a calm normal voice. "Trunks, show this young lady to her room." Trunk's slowly turned around and starts walks down the hall way with Trixie right behind him. The both of them walked down the hall in silence for a few minutes. Trixie kept her eyes on Trunks the whole time. She smiled and moved her hair that was in her face back behind her ear. **_

"_**So Trunks is it. You're hair isn't black and that must mean you're not a full saiyan. Am I right?" They stopped in front of a door. The youngsters were looking at each others eyes.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm only half a saiyan. Why do you care?" Trunks said with an angry tone. Trixie walked closer to him that their bodies were touching.**_

"_**Because I just want to know a little bit about you." She put her hand on his chest. "I don't want to hurt you, since I think you're really cute." They leaned closer to each other as their eyes started to close. Their lips touched as a spark flew through the air. Trixie put her arms around Trunks neck. They made out for a few minutes until Trunks broke the kiss for some air. The youngsters looked at each other again, as a smile grew on Trunks face. **_

"_**This is you're room." Trixie walked in the room looking all around at the way Bulma decorated it. "Well I guess that's it then." He turned around as Trixie's voice stopped him.**_

"_**Wait!" He turned his head to look at her. "I was just um wondering-" Trixie started to blush. "If you would like to show me around town, I mean I don't know where anything is and um-" **_

_**Trunks smiled "Okay sure. How about you go and change. Meet me in the kitchen and ill show you the best part of town." Trixie smiled.**_

"_**For real!" She put her hands together.  
"Yeah, there is this tournament that's like a tradition to my family and Goku's family too. It's really fun and I think you're going to like it." Trixie put her thumb up.**_

"_**Sounds like a date then." Trunks smile grew bigger.**_

"_**Yeah I guess it is." Trunks walked away from the door, till you couldn't even hear his foot steps any more. Trixie started to look at the cloths that were in the closet to see if they fit her. In the corner of her eye she saw the perfect outfit.**_

Going to work on next chapter, it will be done very soon!


End file.
